


tell the truth and god will save you

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandom Holidays 2016, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Pete and Patrick are going to try something new and dramatic for the next Fall Out Boy album. And who knows theme albums better than Gerard and Frank? But there's some unresolved issues between Patrick and the other couple, and eventually the truth comes out. - For the Bandom Holidays Gift Exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/gifts).



> Title is from Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa) for the beta work on this fic. 
> 
> So I saw who I got for the exchange, and then saw the awesome shit they're into. And hey what a coincidence, I got one of my favorite people! I got the idea for this fic almost immediately, which is pretty rare! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope that you like it.

“Are you sure about this?” Patrick asked as they approached the house. Initially, he’d been into the idea. But now that they were here, he was hesitant. Pete however, didn't seem to harbor any second thoughts as he practically skipped up onto the porch.

“Yeah! I mean think about it, he’s besties with that weird bald guy, who’d know better?” Pete asked.

“His name is Grant Morrison,” Patrick corrected. “And couldn't we do the research ourselves?”

“Oh yeah TMZ would love that. Secret lovers Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump visit New Age occult shop! Gay witchcraft exclusive tonight at six!” Pete said, then grinned.

Patrick frowned. “It scares me that you actually know what time that crap is on.”

Pete shrugged and said, “I saw the ads while I was watching the World Series.” Pete knocked on the door, and waited. It took longer than they thought, and they heard a crash and some cursing, but the door opened and Gerard Way stood there.

He was in pajama pants and a hoodie that looked like it had been through hell and back. His hair was much longer than the last time Patrick had seen him, and he'd put on some weight. But he still had the same crooked smile, and he said, “Hey guys. Come on in.”

They followed Gerard inside, and Patrick had to dodge a small dog as he did. There were about three of them, along with two cats who were perched on the back of the couch. “Thought you were allergic,” said Patrick.

“I’ve been getting injections. I hate needles but I love cats,” Gerard explained.

Pete had picked up one of the dogs and was letting it lick his face. He laughed and said, “I see Frank added a couple new ones to the menagerie!”

“There’s more in the back,” Gerard replied, chuckling. “If he were home more often he’d probably run a rescue for old ugly dogs in the back yard.”

“Oh dude I’d so pitch in for that,” Pete said, grinning. “Where is the Frankinator anyway?”

“Also out back,” said Gerard. He asked, “You wanna see him?”

“Yeah! We should totally say hi!” Pete exclaimed. Gerard looked at Patrick, who just shrugged. Patrick did want to see Frank again, but he also wanted to do what they’d come here to do and then get out of there. It wasn't that he didn't like Gerard and Frank. But there were some things that still weighed heavily on Patrick, and the couple were a large part of that. 

Patrick was drawn out of his thoughts by a dog barking. He realized they were on the back porch. Pete was in the yard with Frank, and they were playing with the dogs. One was chasing Pete around and barking very loudly. Patrick smelled smoke, and looked to his left.

Gerard was leaning against the railing, cigarette in hand. “I guess I should have asked first, sorry,” said Gerard, indicating the cigarette.

“It’s okay. I mean, you're fine. I don't get an asthma attack just from being near smoke,” said Patrick. He wasn’t meeting his eyes, and instead was picking at his sweater sleeve.

Gerard tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, and said to Patrick, “Penny for your thoughts.”

“You don't wanna know,” Patrick replied.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at that, but he didn't press it. Instead he changed the subject. “So Pete said you guys were looking for a theme for your next album?”

“We’re not going full musical theater with it, but we are trying for a theme,” Patrick shifted from one foot to another, tugging on his sweater sleeve still. He was watching as Pete teased one of the dogs, and Frank threw a dog toy at his head.

“Sounds cool. What do you need from me?”

“Pete’s looking into weaving some occult symbols into everything, something that’s not as well known as pentagram and stuff,” explained Patrick. “He figured if anyone knew some good ones, it would be you.”

Gerard shrugged. “You could always make your own.”

“Can we?” Patrick asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Grant does it all the time. It’s called making a sigil, it’s part of chaos magic,” Gerard explained. He finished his cigarette and called to Frank, “Hey! Get over here and say hi you rude motherfucker!”

“Only mom I’m fucking is yours, asshole!” Frank shot back, but he laughed and bounded up onto the porch, one of the dogs following him. He pulled Patrick into a hug, saying, “Good to see you, short stuff!”

“You're almost as short as me,” Patrick grumbled, but he couldn't keep up the act. Frank’s attitude was contagious.

“Pete says you guys are gonna start practicing witchcraft?” Frank said and Patrick rolled his eyes.

“That is not what we’re doing at all.”

Pete had come up on the porch by now, and he said, “Hey don't rule it out! We might wanna! Like… We could be all powerful sorcerers!”

Gerard snorted. “Not likely, it doesn't work like that.”

“Yeah, besides if you go in for that ‘all powerful’ shit you end up all weird like Grant or crazy like Brian,” Frank added.

That made Patrick pause. “Which Brian?”

“Schechter, our old manager? He's totally into that magic stuff and he's like scary good at it. He and Gerard were pretty pissy at each other for a few years because of it but they’ve mellowed out now because they're mature,” Frank said, shooting a teasing smile at Gerard.

Gerard in turn flipped him off. “Hardly that simple.”

Patrick was still having trouble wrapping his head around that. “Are you like… a witch or something?”

“No, I’m a magician. Witches are more natural talent while sorcerers and magicians have to learn to do magic,” Gerard said to him, as though it were a perfectly normal thing to say.

Patrick just stared at him for a minute, he wasn't sure if Gerard was kidding or not. He got the impression that, likely, he wasn't joking. “You know magic isn't real, right?”

“Oh it’s real,” Frank said. “Like, super real. Just hidden.”

“Whoa… Hey can you do something magic? Like right now!” Pete said excitedly.

“Pete, stop, they're just kidding,” said Patrick, rolling his eyes.

“We were actually going to do ritual today, a cleansing and peace thing. You can join us if you want,” Gerard told them.

“Yes! We’re so in.” Pete was grinning and Patrick shook his head.

“No, we’re not! I have to go to the studio later and you have--”

“Trick they're talking about actual factual magic! How could you NOT wanna see that?!” Pete was whining, and doing his best puppy dog eyes.

Patrick swore to himself they weren't going to work this time, but that was a lie. “Pete, seriously, this isn't funny and--”

“Patrick, it’s cool man. Think of it as just really weird meditation,” Frank said to him. “It’ll be fun, really. At the very least, it’ll be relaxing.”

That did get Patrick’s attention. Though they were done touring for the foreseeable future, but they would be heading back into the studio soon. Which meant a lot of fighting, anxiety, and days where Patrick would want to bang his head against the wall. It would be nice to relax.

Gerard and Frank were watching him, their expressions placid. Pete on the other hand put his hands together and was making the “please do the thing” face that Patrick knew very well.

Patrick sighed. “Okay.”

“Woo! This is gonna be awesome!” Pete yelled.

Patrick barely suppressed a groan.

Gerard smiled and said, “Come with me, Patrick.”

Patrick followed Gerard into the house, asking, “What are we doing?”

“We’re going to sequester the cats. Frank’s gonna do the same for the dogs.” Gerard said. They walked into the living room, where the cats were still lounging on the couch. Gerard gently picked up the tan tabby, and said, “Get Howard.”

Patrick looked at the black cat, who didn't seem the least bit disturbed. Patrick didn't hate cats, but he knew they could be tricky. He cautiously stepped over, and picked the cat up. Patrick nearly dropped it when the cat began to purr.

Gerard laughed, and Patrick noted he still sounded like a goose. “Howard’s the nice one. It's Juno here you need to worry about, she's kind of a jerk.”

Patrick smiled sheepishly and said, “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to cats.”

Gerard shrugged, perfectly at ease. “I know cats are a little weird, but they’re great pets.” He reached a hand out and squeezed Patrick’s shoulder, then led him down the hall.

They locked the cats in Gerard’s office, and Patrick said, “Oh hey by the way I’ve been reading your imprint. It’s really good. I like Cave Carson Has A Cybernetic Eye.”

Gerard beamed at him. “Thank you! And I heard that music you composed for the Hulk roller coaster, I loved it! Very heroic.”

“That’s what I was going for,” Patrick replied, chuckling.

“No, really. I mean I know it’s only about a minute’s worth of music, but it was amazing. You should be scoring Marvel’s movies, not just their rides.”

Patrick could feel his neck and face heat at that. He wasn’t blushing, but it was close. He knew that was a high compliment coming from Gerard. He didn’t know what to say, so he kept quiet. Gerard led him to another room, and this one was vastly different from any in the house.

There were shelves full of books, and various knick knacks scattered about. He’d expected incense or crystals, but most of what he saw were silly little things. Like pens, action figures, and mementos from various countries. It was, thankfully, perfectly normal. Or at least that’s what he thought until he saw the table in the middle of the room. There were cushions around it, but that wasn’t what got his attention.

On the table were candles, centered around a bowl. Draped over the bowl was a white cloth. There was a symbol drawn on it in blue that Patrick hadn’t seen before. He raised an eyebrow at it. “What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s what we’re gonna do today,” said Frank. He and Pete were over in the corner,  and Frank was holding up a statue that appeared to be made of onyx.

“Seriously the guy just handed it to me! And I brought it home and Gerard’s all ‘hur hur it’s cursed’ and that was a pain in the ass but we finally got the ghost out of the studio so it’s just a hunk of rock now.”

Pete took the statue from Frank and asked, “Whose ghost was it?”

“Some great white hunter asshole from the turn of the century. He was a dick,” Frank said.

“It’s pretty though, I wouldn't mind keeping it.” Pete was turning the statue over as he spoke.

“Put it back,” Patrick said, slightly annoyed. Cursed or not they didn't need yet another art piece that was going to languish around the house then eventually be destroyed. Whether through parties, visiting kids, or dogs, almost every bit of art they kept in the house ended up getting wrecked. Especially if it was actually cursed.

Pete pouted at him, but he gave the statue back to Frank, who put it away.

Gerard pulled one of the books down from the shelf and said, “Please sit down, I just need to refresh my memory.” He sat on one of the cushions, and Patrick, Pete, and Frank followed suit.

“Memory about what?” Patrick asked.

“About charging the sigil the boring way,” Frank said, and grinned at Patrick. “Usually? We charge them with sex energy. It’s fun.”

Pete’s face lit up at that, and Patrick said, “No, absolutely not.”

“You’re no fun, Trick,” said Pete, who was pouting again.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “I’m so sorry for not being as into public sex as you.”

“It’s not public though,” Pete told him. “It’s just us, and we’re all pals here.”

Frank interrupted, “Oh leave him alone, Pete. Besides, when we first started doing this we weren’t doing it the fun way either.” Frank shrugged. “Hey congrats on Reading and Leeds by the way, I heard you guys kicked ass.”

Patrick smiled at that, relieved. “Thanks! I mean, we didn’t have Brian May joining us on stage, but I think we did okay.”

“We did awesome,” Pete chimed in.

“Yeah, I saw a video. You guys were really on, especially with those Fuel Girls!” Frank said enthusiastically.

“Right? The pyro stuff was so freakin’ awesome!”

Frank looked over at Patrick and asked, “Your idea?”

“No,” said Patrick, shaking his head. “I’m not the idea guy when it comes to our shows.”

Frank patted Patrick’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “I guess you’ve just gotta settle for musical genius then.” He was smirking as he spoke.

Patrick’s face felt hot again. But then Gerard sat down, putting the book on the ground next to him. “Okay I got it. Pete, Patrick, just listen to me, I’ll walk you through this.” He settled down, and took a lighter out of his shirt pocket. He lit the candles and explained, “So what we’re going to do, is focus on the sigil. I want you guys to concentrate hard, so that it’s the only thing in your heads. Then when we’re all ready, we’ll burn it.”

Gerard looked at both of them, and asked, “Any questions?”

“This isn’t gonna hurt is it?” Patrick asked. Pete took his hand and squeezed it.

“No, it won’t hurt. But if you feel yourself getting dizzy, close your eyes and breathe,” Gerard instructed. Patrick nodded in understanding. Gerard let out a deep breath, and then gestured to the sigil. “Now, look at the sigil. Let it fill your eyes. And keep it in your mind. Concentrate.”

He didn’t take in much of what Gerard said after that. He stared at the symbol, thinking about it. He breathed deeply and steadily, and kept the picture in his head. Patrick was starting to get tunnel vision, when Gerard lit the fabric. For a moment, it hurt Patrick’s eyes. But then, he felt it.

It was magic, there was no other way to describe it. He could feel it cascading over him. It was gentle and sweet, like a breath of fresh air. Patrick found that he liked it, at least at first. Then it suddenly amplified, and Patrick felt as though he couldn’t breathe. But his lungs cleared, and he felt… High.

Patrick was buzzing. He felt like he’d taken a fistful of pain killers but without the drowsy effects. His skin felt electrified, and he was breathing hard. Frank, Pete, and Gerard appeared to be at a weird angle, which is when Patrick realized he was on the floor.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Pete asked Gerard.

“Wasn't me!” Gerard said, voice high with anxiety.

“Patrick, hey, can you sit up?” Frank asked, and Patrick tried to shrug but the movement was sluggish. Frank helped him, and Patrick looked around at them.

“I… God, you people are weird. And it smells in here. If I didn't love you guys I would have stayed home,” Patrick told them.

Pete’s eyes widened. “What was that?”

Gerard was flipping through the book, and he frowned. “Fuck, we screwed up the sigil. We used truth, not peace.”

“What does that mean?” Asked Patrick

“Charging the sigil is supposed to bring about an immediate change. For peace, it’s supposed to bring on a zen like state. In this case however since we used truth…” He trailed off.

“So we just dosed my boyfriend with a magical truth serum,” Pete replied. “Yeah, that sounds like the kind of fuck up I’d make.”

“It wasn't just Patrick, it affects all of us,” Gerard told him. “And don't talk about yourself like that.”

“I’ll talk about myself however I want! God, you're bossy!” Pete said.

“Hey back off! It was a mistake!” Frank shot back, but then frowned. “Wait, if it’s affecting all of us, why did it hit Patrick like a freight train?”

Gerard put down the book. “Likely because there’s something he’s holding back. Patrick does have a tendency to keep things to himself.”

“Don't talk about me like I’m not here,” Patrick hissed.

Frank was staring at Patrick in a way that he didn't like, and then Frank grinned. “I got it! Let’s find out what his kinks are. I bet he hasn't even told them to you,” he said, looking at Pete.

Pete looked like he was ready to protest, but then he smiled as well. “Yeah we should totally do that!”

“You guys are assholes!” Patrick said. He tried to get up to leave but didn't have the strength or the balance to pull it off.

“Patrick, do you like bondage?” Frank asked.

Patrick tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was impossible to keep the words from coming out. “Sometimes, I like being handcuffed.”

“Oh hey Trick, what about spanking?” Pete asked.

“Just with a bare hand I don't like paddles or anything.”

“What was your weirdest sex dream?” Asked Frank.

“Making out with Prince while Frances O’Connor went down on me,” Patrick said, and almost choked with the effort to shut up.

“Do you dress up in ladies underwear?” Pete asked.

“No, I don't,” he replied, and looked at Gerard for help.

Gerard shrugged. “I don't really care about your kinks.”

“Can you fix me?” Patrick asked. Frank and Pete were giggling, and Patrick knew he was blushing hard.

“It’ll wear off in a few hours,” Gerard assured him, but he glared at Frank and Pete. “It would be nice if you guys would stop being assholes about this though.”

“Why? This is fun!” Pete said and Frank snorted.

“Nah, I’ve got a good one we can ask. It’s something I’ve always wanted to know,” Frank replied and looked at Patrick. “Why did you stop talking to us during Warped tour?”

Patrick blanched at that, his thoughts turning to that summer. The long ago “Summer of Love” when Pete and Mikey had been attached at the pelvis, which found Patrick spending a lot of time with MCR as well.

At first, Patrick thought it was his feelings of rejection getting the better of him. Pete had been his first, and when Pete ditched him for Mikey he hadn't known what to do. It didn't help that Mikey was slightly older and seemed to be more mature than him, not to mention Mikey was thin and had super model good looks.

Pete insisted they were just friends, but he’d stopped sleeping with Patrick, or spending any time with him at all. If Pete was awake and not on stage, he was with Mikey. Patrick wanted to hate Mikey for it, but he couldn't. Not only was Mikey gorgeous, he was also a really good guy.

Not to mention Joe and Andy were spending more time off with each other. Patrick suspected perhaps they had hooked up as well, but he didn't dare ask. So a lot of days, Patrick would find himself with a lot of free time. More often than not, he ended up at the MCR bus as well. Just so he wouldn't be alone.

As he got to know Gerard and Frank more over the summer, he found that he genuinely cared for them. They'd taken him in and were his friends and confidants when the rest of his band was so scattered and occupied sometimes Patrick felt completely adrift. And their dynamic was completely different.

Instead of treating Patrick like a kid, Gerard treated him as an equal. He'd ask Patrick’s opinion on music and art, and listen seriously when Patrick talked. Frank on the other hand treated Patrick like a brother in arms. He'd get him involved in debates, parties, and even a few prank wars. Patrick was having the time of his life with them.

When Patrick realized he was developing feelings for them, he wasn’t too surprised. Patrick at first didn't think either would have that sort of affection for him. But sometimes, Patrick would catch Gerard or Frank looking at him. It was the same way Pete looked at him before he’d hooked up with Mikey. Patrick found he liked it, and sometimes would entertain thoughts of dating both of them.

Until one fateful night, when Patrick was feeling low. Pete and Mikey were nowhere to be found, and Andy and Joe were at a party. Patrick had decided to see what Gerard and Frank were up to, and he went over to their bus. However, he was surprised to find them outside it.

They were tangled together, Gerard pressing Frank against the bus and kissing him hard. Frank in return was pulling Gerard’s hair, clawing at his shoulder, and making noises Patrick could hear nearly a bus away. Patrick felt sick; of course they were together. They were too damn perfect not to be.

If Patrick had left then, he probably would have been able to let go. But instead, he watched as Pete came off the bus. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he certainly didn't expect what happened next.

Frank and Gerard broke away from each other. They said something to Pete, which Patrick couldn't hear. And then suddenly Pete was grabbing Gerard and kissing him. Frank was grinning and laughing, egging Pete on. Gerard certainly didn't seem to mind, his eyes closed and he pulled Pete closer. Frank pressed himself against Pete’s back, and bit his neck.

At that point, Patrick left, tears stinging his eyes.

He never told anyone about that night, and for the rest of the tour pretty much kept to himself. A few times, Gerard, Pete, or Frank had tried to talk to him. But Patrick would ignore them, and when the tour was over he went home and cried himself to sleep.

Patrick felt sick, and he was sure he was going to throw up. Gerard and Pete were staring at him, anticipating his answer. Patrick was sweating, but he couldn't stop himself. “I saw you two making out with Pete. It broke my heart, and the pain got worse every time I saw you. I couldn't look at you after that.”

Everyone’s eyes widened, and Gerard, Frank, and Pete exchanged looks. Pete sat next to Patrick and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Frank was kneeling on Patrick’s other side, and he asked, “Why did it break your heart?”

“Because, I was already sad that Pete dumped me. And I liked you guys, a lot. I thought you liked me too but… You were with Pete.” Patrick was crying now.

Frank reached across Patrick and smacked Pete’s arm. “You didn't tell us you'd dumped Patrick.”

“I didn't! I… We were taking a break,” Pete said, and it sounded lame.

“Did you tell Patrick that it was only a break?” Gerard asked.

Pete sighed. “No. We were getting pretty serious and it freaked me out so I ran away. I told you guys, I’m a fuck up.”

Gerard moved closer so he was sitting in front of Patrick, and he took hold of both his hands. “I’m so sorry we hurt you.”

“What were you guys doing that summer?” Patrick asked. He was still crying, but he’d always wanted to know. “That night when I saw you… You were making out against the bus and then Pete came out and you were all over each other.”

“I think I know which night you mean,” Gerard said. He looked at Frank, and then Pete. “You probably remember, Warped was the first tour I’d done sober. And I was vibrating out of my skin most of the time. Frank helped me with that.”

“And we found out Pete was going through something similar,” Frank added. “Pete latched on to Mikey because they had a kind of kindred spirits thing going. But he came to Gerard about his problems.”

Pete nodded. “I figured an ex junkie might know what I was going through with the whole I’m a fuck up thing.”

“Frank and I were already dating,” Gerard continued. “So it seemed natural when we started inviting Pete to join us.”

“We hadn't had a lot of success with it,” Frank said, a dark look coming over his face. “Sometimes we trusted the wrong people, and they used it against us.”

Gerard let go of one of Patrick’s hands, and took Frank’s. “We made some mistakes. But anyway, when Pete wasn't off pouring his soul out to Mikey, he was with us. We grew closer, but not truly intimate.”

“Even though we were having like, astounding amounts of sex,” Pete said.

“Sex doesn't mean intimacy, you know that,” Patrick told him, and Pete shrugged.

“Anyway, so we did notice you were on your own a lot,” Gerard continued. “We figured you were probably an okay kid, so why not hang out?”

“And it turned out you were fucking awesome,” Frank interrupted, grinning. “I mean you were totally the mom friend, but you were a lot of fun.”

“We’d started to toy with the idea of having you join us too,” said Gerard.

“But then you stopped talking to us so we thought we did something to scare you off,” Frank concluded.

Patrick’s heart sank. “So we could have… If I hadn't fucked it up.”

“Hey, you didn't fuck anything up,” Frank assured him. “You didn't have all the facts, and neither did we.”

“And it’s not like we can’t now,” Pete said, and everyone turned to look at him. “What? You two think you're the only kinky motherfuckers in this room? We do threesomes too.”

“Oh God why did you have to say it that way?” Patrick asked, and hid his face against Pete’s shoulder.

“You're kidding! Who?” Frank asked.

“Travie, Gabe, that chick from the guitar store whose name I can never remember, my ex wife, one of Ray’s brothers, I can’t remember which one. Your brother--” Pete said pointing at Gerard, but Patrick cut him off.

“Stop it or I’m going to kick you in the crotch so hard you’ll be able to taste it,” Patrick hissed.

Frank was laughing at that. “You guys hooked up with Mikey?” Gerard turned pale at that as Pete laughed in return.

“Yeah, it was terrible! I mean, not to insult Mikey, he’s a sweet little dude. But we wanted to see what he was like in bed right? And that… Didn’t go well.” Pete said, shrugging.

“What? Is he bad in bed or something?” Frank asked, and Patrick groaned.

“Please, I am begging you to stop,” he said.

“I mean he’s not bad bad? Everyone crossed the finish line if you know what I mean. It was just weird and awkward, so we never tried again.”

“I really didn’t need to know that about my brother, thanks Pete,” Gerard said. He then looked at Patrick and asked, “Patrick? Would you be interested in sleeping with us?”

He gulped, but he nodded. “Yes, I’d love to. But not… Not right now.”

“Yeah,” said Frank. “I mean, all of us having to tell the truth would kinda ruin the sexy fun.”

Pete grinned. “Leave it to me, I know just the place we should do this.”

Gerard smiled a bit, and pulled Patrick into his arms. “All right Pete, go nuts. But not too nuts okay?” He kissed Patrick’s hair and added, “We’re going to make this so good for you, I promise.”

Patrick’s heart was pumping hard, but he felt remarkably calm. And he silently prayed this would all work out.

* * *

 

Patrick was a little surprised that Pete had picked the Biltmore. Pete always favored a modern, clean style, he wasn’t one for retro or antique. But it was a beautiful hotel, and Patrick couldn’t help looking around as they headed for the elevator. When they boarded, he asked, “Where are Gerard and Frank?”

“They’re already upstairs,” Pete told him, pressing the button. “You having second thoughts?”

One of the things that Patrick hated about Pete was that they’d known each other so long. Long enough that it sometimes seemed as though Pete was reading his mind. “I’m just a little nervous is all. I always am before we… You know.”

They got off when the elevator stopped, and Pete led them to a suite. He opened the door, and Patrick was staring again as they walked in. The suite was more like a luxury apartment, and the plush surroundings were bordering on too much. What drew Patrick’s gaze was the baby grand piano.

He went over to it, running his fingers over the glossy finish. It was beautiful, and Patrick didn’t doubt that it was kept in tune. He didn’t see Gerard or Frank, and Pete was leaving the room as well. Patrick didn’t ask him to stay. Instead, he sat at the piano.

He tapped a few keys, and eventually, music flowed out of him. It helped him to calm down, and he reminded himself again that Frank and Gerard wanted him. Though he couldn’t help but feel as though this were an elaborate joke. Or perhaps that they simply wanted Pete again, and Patrick just happened to be there.

Patrick poured what he was feeling into the notes he played, letting it carry him away. He wasn’t sure how long he played. But he stopped immediately when he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see it was Frank. “Did you just come up with that right now?”

“Yeah,” Patrick replied.

“Damn, you’re fucking good,” Frank said to him. Patrick looked over to see Gerard and Pete seated, both of them staring at him.

“I uh… I’m sorry. Just nervous,” Patrick admitted, standing up. Frank tugged him over to the others.

“It’s okay, this is kind of a first for all of us.”

“Yeah, I mean, one more person and it’s orgy territory,” said Pete, which made Patrick roll his eyes.

“Not really what I was worried about,” Patrick said.

Gerard stood up, and he took Patrick’s hand. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This suite has two bedrooms, and if you’d rather spend the night with one of us rather than all four of us together, it’s fine.”

Patrick looked at each of them in turn. He knew that Gerard meant what he said, and that Pete and Frank were in agreement. He sighed, then said, “I do want this. I’m nervous is all.”

Gerard squeezed his hand. “Let me show you the bedroom.”

Patrick could practically taste his pulse as Gerard led him into one of the bedrooms. He didn't want to back out, not for a second. Yes, this was new and scary. But it was also exciting. He squeezed Gerard's hand as they stood in front of the bed.  
  
It was a monstrosity. Patrick had never seen such a large bed outside of a movie. It could have easily held ten people comfortably. It was already turned down for the evening, as though inviting them in. Patrick's mouth felt dry.  
  
Gerard held his other hand out for Patrick. He took it, and noted that Gerard's hands were warm but dry. Gerard smiled at him, pulling Patrick closer. "I think this is a good place to start," he said quietly, then pulled Patrick into a kiss.  
  
He sighed into it, his nerves evaporating. A small part of Patrick thought perhaps they were simply going along with this crazy plan. Much like Mikey had gone along with it years ago. But Gerard wasn't hesitant. He kissed like this was something he'd wanted for a long time. Patrick kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
He was so distracted, he didn't realize a very naked Frank had approached. Patrick broke the kiss and yelped when Frank bit his neck. Patrick gasped when Frank's teeth sank deeper, and Gerard smirked.  
  
"I didn't realize your neck was so sensitive," Gerard said.  
  
"Not near as sensitive as his thighs," said Pete. Patrick couldn't see him, but from the sound of it, he was on the bed.  
  
"Really? We'll have to test that." Gerard's fingers tangled in Frank's hair, which caused Frank to bite harder on Patrick's neck. Patrick moaned and Gerard said, "In the meantime, I think we have more exploring to do."  
  
Gerard kissed Patrick again, and Frank switched to the other side of Patrick's neck. Patrick slipped his hands under Gerard's shirt, hands sliding over his soft skin. He wanted to lose himself in this, the two of them. Patrick hardly noticed as Frank pulled his jacket off, and groaned when Gerard unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
He was topless before he knew it, and Gerard had kissed him breathless. He felt Frank tap on his shoulder, and Patrick turned around. Frank grinned and said, "Hi."  
  
Patrick smiled back, feeling light headed and dopey. "Hi."  
  
"C'mere cutie," said Frank, and then his lips were on Patrick's.  
  
He could tell the difference right away. Gerard was methodical and thorough in how he kissed, while Frank was more passionate. He lacked finesse, but made up for it with enthusiasm. Patrick had to remind himself to breathe through his nose as Frank's tongue slipped into his mouth.  
  
Patrick was already half hard. From the way Frank was grinding against him, he guessed that Frank was just as aroused. Frank broke the kiss to say, "C'mon, wanna see the rest of you." Patrick nodded, unable to respond verbally.  
  
He arms around his waist, and saw pale hands undoing his belt. Gerard had slipped behind Patrick, and from the feel of it, Gerard was naked. He kissed the top of Patrick's head and said, "Help me out, Frankie."  
  
"Trick, come here," said Pete. "Sit on the bed so they can get your shoes off okay?"  
  
Patrick nodded, but had some trouble getting his feet to obey. Frank steered him over to the bed, and gave him a slight push. He nearly fell back, but Pete was there to catch him. And of course, Pete was nude.  
  
He kissed Patrick, and asked, "Doing good so far?"  
  
"Yeah," Patrick replied, a dopey smile on his face.  
  
Gerard and Frank did get Patrick's shoes and socks off, while Pete held him and stroked his hair. Tattooed fingers worked open the fly of Patrick's jeans, and Frank said, "Lift up, Trick."  
  
He did, and in the blink of an eye, Patrick was naked. Frank tossed Patrick's jeans and underwear across the room. Patrick's hands automatically went to cover himself; he'd never been as comfortable with nudity as Pete. And it looked as though Gerard and Frank weren't exactly shy either.  
  
They both stood there, appearing to be perfectly at ease. Gerard, Patrick was surprised to find, wasn't as pale as his reputation suggested. He wasn't as dark as Pete, but there was more color to him than Patrick would have thought. He was rounder than Patrick expected as well. But where on Patrick it seemed like awkward puppy fat, on Gerard it looked natural. It looked damned good.  
  
Frank on the other hand was tiny and skinny, with even more tattoos than Patrick remembered. There was muscle definition to him, but he was still a small guy like Patrick. He had his hands on his hips, and a smile that said he knew how good he looked.  
  
Everyone was staring at Patrick, and Patrick started to squirm.  
  
"Damn... You're gorgeous," said Frank.  
  
"A work of art," Gerard agreed.  
  
Patrick blushed and said, "You don't mean it."  
  
"Oh we do, and we're gonna show you how much we mean it," said Gerard. "Pete, backup. Patrick, make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Done this before, have you?" Patrick joked, trying to hide his discomfort.  
  
"Actually yeah," said Frank, crawling onto the bed. He helped Patrick get settled, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "This is the fun part."

Gerard was kissing Patrick now, and Patrick had no idea where Pete had gone. Though he was sure that Pete was still on the bed with them. Gerard's hands gently explored Patrick's body, making Patrick sigh. It was almost a shock when he felt Frank's mouth over one of his nipples.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right," Gerard told him. "Look, Patrick, if any of this at any time makes you uncomfortable, tell us and we'll stop. Okay?"  
  
Patrick nodded, then said, "Pete?"  
  
"I'm here," Pete replied, appearing on Patrick's right. "What do you want baby?"  
  
"Kiss me," Patrick said, and Pete smiled, doing just that. While they kissed, Gerard joined Frank in kissing and biting Patrick's body. It made him gasp, but he didn't tell them to stop. He loved this, that they were enjoying his body. When he felt Frank teasingly lick his cock, Patrick hissed.  
  
"Okay, that's it," he said, and said to Frank, "You, come here."  
  
Pete laughed as Frank scrambled up, practically pushing Gerard out of the way. "You rang?"  
  
Patrick pushed him onto his back, straddling his legs as he kissed the hell out of him. Patrick could only be passive for so long, after all. Frank didn't protest, instead bucking up against Patrick. He seemed to be pretty happy with the arrangement. Patrick felt hands on his back, and knew they had to be Gerard's.  
  
"Bite his lips, he loves that," Gerard said in his ear, which Patrick did.

Patrick slid down Frank's body, biting his hip as he went. Frank gasped, then smiled down at Patrick. "And what are you doing?"

"Watch," Patrick replied, and took Frank's cock into his mouth.

Frank's eyes fluttered closed, and he mumbled, "Oh fuck..." As Patrick worked his mouth around him, Frank smiled. "You are fucking good at that."

"He's great at it," Pete said, then kissed Frank. Patrick smiled at that, and kept sucking. He gently cupped Frank's balls, and slowly massaged them. This was something Patrick was good at, he knew it, and he enjoyed it. But he nearly bit him when he felt those warm, dry fingers on his ass.

Patrick pulled his mouth off, saying, "Shit! Warn a guy before you do that!"

"Sorry, didn't wanna interrupt," Gerard replied, amusement in his voice. Gerard was kneading Patrick's ass, and he continued talking. "I've wanted to eat your ass since I met you."

"Oh fuck... You can't say something like that, and then not do it," Patrick said, then looked at Frank. "I dunno if I can keep blowing you while he's rimming me."

Frank smiled at that, and kissed Pete. "It's cool, he can keep me warm for you."

Pete grinned at that and said, "Damn right I can."  
  
Patrick laughed, then flopped on his back next to Frank. He looked at Gerard and asked, "Well?"  
  
"Crook your legs up," Gerard replied. He kissed Patrick, a long and lingering kiss, then whispered, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."  
  
"Then do it," Patrick replied, his confidence returning. Gerard grinned at him, and slid down Patrick's body. He adjusted Patrick's hips, and spread his ass open. Patrick didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt Gerard's tongue at his hole. He exhaled slowly, and was keeping himself from moving too much.  
  
It felt strange at first, as Patrick wasn't rimmed often. But slowly as Gerard worked his tongue against Patrick's hole, he relaxed into it. Soon, he was gasping from pleasure. When he heard a similar noise, he looked to his left.  
  
Frank was still on his back, and Pete was staring at him intensely. He was fingering Frank open, and Frank was obviously loving it. He grasped Pete's bicep, fingers digging into the flesh, and whispered, "Gonna come."  
  
"Can't have that," Pete replied, and immediately pulled his fingers out.  
  
"You God damned tease!" Frank shouted, but didn't seem to be in much of a condition to protest.  
  
Pete was grinning, and he asked Patrick, "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
It was then that Gerard's tongue breached him, and Patrick cried out. Gerard grabbed Patrick's thighs and pulled them farther apart, then pushed them back. Patrick gasped at that, and gripped the covers beneath him.  
  
"Oh my God..." Patrick exhaled.  
  
"Guess that means it's going good," Pete said, snickering.  
  
"You're suck a prick," Patrick replied.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," Frank said.  
  
Gerard pulled back from Patrick, sitting up and saying, "I wanna fuck you so bad."  
  
"Oh hey Gee, I've got an idea," said Pete. He crawled over, and whispered something in Gerard's ear that neither Patrick nor Frank could hear. They looked at each other in confusion, then turned their heads back as Gerard spoke.  
  
"I gotta say, that is a million dollar idea, Pete," said Gerard, smiling. "You got the lube?"  
  
Pete handed it to Gerard, who began to speak. "So what we're going to do is you," he pointed at Patrick, "are going to fuck Frank. And I'm going to fuck you."  
  
"What about Pete?" Patrick asked.  
  
"That's the fun part," Pete said. "You're gonna suck me off."  
  
"You're fucking high! How do you even have the balance for that?" Frank asked.  
  
Patrick was so hard now he could barely concentrate, but he assured Frank, "I can do it."  
  
"Good boy." Gerard had Patrick lie back, and coated his fingers with lube. He smiled as he slipped one into Patrick, saying, "I don't think this is gonna take long."  
  
Patrick closed his eyes, trying to keep from coming. He wasn't close, but it wouldn't take long for him to get there. He tried to picture in his head what it would be like, the four of them together at once. It seemed like a mad jumble in his head, but Patrick was sure if anyone could pull it off, it would be Pete and Gerard.  
  
As he'd predicted, it didn't take long for Gerard to open Patrick up. He was breathing heavily, and Patrick said, "Oh GOD just do it!"  
  
Gerard chuckled and said, "Not yet."  
  
Patrick opened his eyes just in time to see Gerard rolling a condom onto Patrick's dick. As Gerard prepared himself, Patrick chanced a look over to Frank. Frank was propped up on several pillows, lying at an angle that looked damned uncomfortable to Patrick. Though Frank certainly didn't seem to mind as Pete was sucking his cock.  
  
"There, all done," said Gerard. "Can you get up?"  
  
"Yeah," Patrick replied, and managed to sit up. He went to Frank, and tapped Pete on the shoulder. "Hey."  
  
Pete looked up, then pulled off. "About fucking time."  
  
"Stop being an asshole. Go on," Patrick replied. Pete grinned, and positioned himself just about Frank's head.  
  
Patrick maneuvered between his legs, still on his knees. He took hold of Frank's hips. "This is it, are you ready?"  
  
"I think the question is are you ready?" Frank asked, grinning back.  
  
Patrick carefully maneuvered himself, lifting Frank's hips more. Patrick slid inside Frank, feeling no resistance. "Oh fuck," he gasped.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Frank replied.  
  
Patrick held still, waiting for Frank to adjust. And for Gerard to move behind him. "Lean forward," Gerard instructed. "On your hands and knees."  
  
Patrick could see what he was getting at. It was the easiest angle for Gerard and Pete to fuck Patrick, but he briefly worried about Frank. He was fairly certain that such a weird angle would be uncomfortable, but Frank didn't seem to mind.  
  
So Patrick bent over fully, his hands on either side of Frank's head. Patrick felt Gerard's hands on his hips, and when Gerard pressed inside him he moaned. Gerard felt different from Pete, but he still made Patrick feel just this side of too full.  
  
"Pete, your turn," said Gerard.  
  
Patrick looked up at Pete, who was on his knees and grinning. Patrick opened his mouth, and Pete guided himself inside.  
  
For a moment, no one moved. It was a weird sensation for Patrick, and he was surprised he didn't come right then.  
  
"I'm going to guide you," Gerard said, and moved his hips. It was awkward at first, with Gerard trying to control Patrick's pace. Frank bucking his hips and whining didn't help.

But eventually, they worked out a rhythm. Patrick was overwhelmed. Gerard inside him, Patrick inside Frank, and his mouth wrapped around Pete, it was enough to make anyone lose their minds.

He lost himself to it, letting Gerard guide his thrusts. Frank was practically mewling, with occasional whispers of “fuck yes” and “more”. Patrick felt Gerard’s hand move from his hip, and he heard Frank groan.

“Fuck, yeah, God I’m gonna come so hard,” Frank said. Patrick broke away from Pete for a moment to look.

Frank was sweating, dark locks sticking to his forehead. He’d thrown his head back, and moaned, “So close.”  

Gerard leaned over so his lips were at Patrick ear. “Help me make him come.”

Patrick nodded. Gerard fucked him hard, driving Patrick harder into Frank. Patrick watched as Pete’s hand joined Gerard’s, and they jacked Frank until he was screaming out his orgasm. Patrick withdrew from Frank, and Frank rolled onto his stomach, lying on the bed. Patrick barely had the presence of mind to remove his condom.

He was breathing heavily, and for a moment Patrick was worried.

"You okay?" Pete teased.

Frank lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up, then let his arm flop back on the bed. Pete laughed, then looked at Patrick. He cupped Patrick's face and said, "You look fucking wrecked."

Seeing Frank worn out and satisfied made Patrick want the same. He was hard, and had been close to finishing before Frank had come. Patrick was shaking as he looked up at Pete. Patrick whined, "Please, so fucking close."

"Well, you did say please." Pete tilted Patrick's face upwards and said, "I wanna fuck your mouth."

"Do it," Patrick replied, taking Pete into his mouth again. He relaxed his throat as much as possible, and sucked. Pete grabbed his hair, and thrust viciously into Patrick's mouth. Patrick groaned around Pete's cock, and he heard Pete say, "Fuck him like you hate him. He likes that."

"Yeah?" Gerard asked, and he sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, try it." Pete grunted, snapping his hips forward. Patrick gagged briefly, but relaxed his throat more. Patrick was gripping the sheets hard, finding it difficult to keep himself up.

"If you insist." Gerard gripped Patrick's hips hard enough to bruise. Patrick's heart leapt with excitement. He had always wondered what Gerard would be like when he let go, and now he was about to find out. Gerard was leaning over Patrick again, and nibbled his ear. "Tell me if it's too much."

Patrick didn't respond, but thankfully Gerard didn't need verbal confirmation. Gerard thrust his hips forward, going from a slow and easy rhythm to unrelenting. Patrick thought he would fall over, and in his panic ended up grabbing Pete's thighs.

Pete groaned, and said, "Yeah, baby, hang on."

They fucked him ruthlessly, and Patrick lost track of time. How many times Pete drove himself further into Patrick's mouth. How many times Gerard snapped his hips forward. How many sighs and moans and curses he heard. He could feel his climax building, and Patrick sucked harder on Pete's dick. He wanted Pete to come first.

Pete seemed to realize what was happening, and his rhythm became completely erratic. He was swearing a blue streak, and pulled hard on Patrick's hair when he came. Patrick swallowed as much as he could, but pulled away before he could get it all. He had felt as though he were going to choke.

Pete pulled away, but held Patrick by his upper arms. He said to Gerard, "You're gonna finish him off right?"

"Almost there," Gerard replied. "Help me."

Gerard pulled out, and Patrick wailed. Gerard gently moved the pillows Frank had been on out of the way, then helped Patrick turn onto his back. Once Patrick was lying on the bed, Gerard shoved inside him again, and continued the onslaught.

Patrick wasn't sure how he'd managed to last so long. But seeing Gerard red faced and drenched in sweat, his eyes intense... It made Patrick squirm. Patrick wrapped his legs around Gerard, his arms going around Gerard's neck. He sighed, "God, please, so close."

In response, Gerard took hold of Patrick's cock, and jacked him hard. "Come on, come on Patrick, I know how close you are. Come for me."

Patrick bucked his hips upwards, and sobbed as he came. He clenched hard around Gerard, and with a few more thrusts, Patrick knew Gerard had finished. Gerard withdrew, tore off the condom, then collapsed on Patrick.

It was quiet, except for their heavy breathing. Patrick turned his head and saw that Pete and Frank were cuddled together nearby, eyes closed and savoring the moment. Patrick drifted in his thoughts, still stunned that this had even happened. It didn't last long however as Pete asked, "So who's showering first?"

"Dibs," Gerard replied, and Frank laughed.

"YOU wanna shower first? That's a new one," Frank joked.

"Hey fuck you," Gerard replied, but then laughed. "Look there's two big ass bathrooms in this place, I'm sure that we can all shower quickly and get back in bed."

"Are we going again?" Pete asked, tone excited.

"Hell fucking no!" Patrick protested, then sighed. "At least not tonight. Fuck I'm exhausted. I dunno that I can get up."

Pete smirked, and scooted over to Gerard and Patrick. He kissed Patrick's cheek and said, "How about we help clean you up?"

"I'm in for that," Frank chimed in, making Patrick roll his eyes.

"Someone is seriously gonna have to help me up, though," Patrick admitted.

Gerard gave him a light peck on the cheek, and said, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
